


Dust to dust

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Brotherly Love, Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, i can't write, not fontcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure you'll know the video it's inspired by if not it's @ursik-I-in-junk-mind's video on tumblr about Sans and Papyrus. I'm sorry I really didn't do it justice, but I had feels, and exams so I can't dedicate any more time to it at the moment. Its sort of a happy ending but not really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust to dust

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. 

The grey ash that had previously made up Papyrus’ brother lay in a small pile on his leather jacket. It clung to the fur lining the hood, as desperately as he now clung to his self-dignity. Wordlessly he bent and swept up the coat. He turned on his heel and walked away. Silent, deadly looks to anyone around that could wither the most intimidating person.  
He strode wordlessly through town, up the steps to their his house. The door swung open and Papyrus squeezed his form through, closing the door before he collapsed against it sealing the house in darkness. It was pitch black in the house, apart from the blood red tears and fire streaming from his eyes. Pooling on the ground and staining the wood in his anger. He was too late. Again.

A faint grey silhouette was collapsed on the ground next to Papyrus. Thinking. What to say. Why didn’t he fight?  
“Damnit Sans. Why?! You little fucker!” the skeleton raised his head. “Why did you go and fucking die?!” The anger in Papyrus’ voice scraped raw and hollow at the air in the house. He lowered his head. 

His voice crept out, quiet, defeated, broken. “Please. Please just give him back. I- I don’t want to be alone.” The shape at his side was silent, stunned. It didn’t move until the sobs of pain erupted from the pile of bones which were previously the head of the Royal Guard. The vulnerability of the monster that would be seen as pathetic. But here, now, Papyrus had no one left to keep up appearances for. Everyone he cared about was dead. He was alone. "Sans, come home."

That was it. The silhouette stood up. He tried to place his hand on Papyrus’ shoulders but phased through him. “Boss! Boss! Please listen to me! Don’t do this to yourself! This isn’t you! Don’t you dare throw your life away because of a shit like me.”  
The shape didn’t move for a while. But gradually his sobs subsided and his head raised. In his eyes there was a new expression. A tortured evil look of determination. His eyes blazed with it. 

He stood up. Shakily but firmly. He picked up the coat which had lain forgotten on the floor, covered with the ashes of his brother. He slid it on, carefully, as though it might also turn to dust.  
“I will avenge you.” Then he turned and walked out of the door with a purpose. A purpose which crackled in the air around him, as though his anger might manifest. He walked along the path to the Hall of Judgement, where he prepared to meet the human.  
Meanwhile the silhouette of a person forgotten by most watched from behind a pillar. 

He killed them.  
Many times. Usually it was silently, drawn out, prolonging their suffering as though the formation of his attack formed out of his own pain and he inflicted it upon the human which had so wrought it. The human who sought to purify the underground.  
Even though he was killing them, he was growing tired. The human would never give up, and one day Papyrus would not be able to stop them. They would reach the king and erase the world. 

Papyrus fell. 

The shadow of the human was elongated across the floor of the hall, a sadistic smile plastered in their face as they swung their knife. Their arms were bare, their flower companion having abandoned them long ago when they realised the sadistic intentions of their ‘friend’ but even they would soon fall to the silver blade, marked with blood and dust, which shimmered and danced in the light.  
The irony of it stuck Papyrus as he fell to his knees. That something so beautiful could be born from utter destruction.  
He closed his eyes. The sound of metal swinging quickly through the air enacted. Pain. 

“Boss!”

He opened his eyes.

Sans rushed towards him the moment he saw him fall. He ran and collided with the skeleton. The smile on his face, was crazy, and relieved and pained, and anxious and sad. And he threw his arms around him, the two crying but no words being summoned as they were rendered redundant. And the brothers embraced as the murderous human continued their rampage and the city fell silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a request for you let me know on tumblr @alex-thinks-about-life! Or feel free to pop up, I'd love to chat!


End file.
